Fall for you
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Expression of emotion and feelings can never end well. WARNING: character death, and sweary wordies.


Aloha, here I am again with more angst but you love it

**Aloha, here I am again with more angst but you love it.**

Disclaimer: The Boosh isn't mine, you all know this.  
And the song I used is: Fall for you by Seccondhand Serenade.

Dedicated to anyone who reads, and SparkieSchteff for being encouraging and helping.

**--**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
could it be that we have been this way before?_

A single flame licked the red, running wax of the candle that emphasised the dismal mood of the empty flat. The posters and paintings had been torn off the walls and most of the furniture had been upturned or knocked down, only the black and white sofa still standing proud; untouched. In the feint light a silhouette of a man sat huddled on the sofa weeping into his arms uncontrollably, his back shaking and his breaths rasping and almost unheard over the strangled sobs escaping him. He blamed himself for the past couple of weeks, the continuous arguments and occasional fights, the reason why he was alone in the flat, the reason why his best friend walked out and abandoned him, and reason why he couldn't keep his mouth shut from expressing inner secrets and thoughts.

It had happened everyday, almost like a routine they'd both wake up, go to work staring daggers at each other all day; but still adorning the happy shopkeeper attitude, then hang up their coats and run up to the flat, screaming abuse at each other, hurling clenched fists to each persons face or body or grabbing the ornaments and hurling them at one another. He never meant for all this to happen, but he must've forgot that he had a girlfriend when expressed himself earning and unexpected reception from his friend.

_"Vince?" Howard asked quietly over the film they were watching; The Notebook.  
"Mhmm?" Vince mumbled, his gaze fixed to the screen.  
"I always wondered, how you felt towards the same sex, like men."  
"Well, they're men 'ain't they? So generally nice people…" Vince replied, slightly confused.  
"Well yeah, but what I meant was your feelings, you once said to me that you 'swing both ways'."  
"Well I guess that generally depends on the bloke, besides I'm engaged. Why?" Vince asked, Howard bit his lip 'because I really like you' he thought to himself, before realising that he'd said it out loud. Vince just starred in disbelief, the film playing to itself, Howard gulped; he didn't like the look he was receiving.  
"You what?" Vince asked, standing up from the sofa, Howard followed suit as if it was automatic.  
"I never meant…" Howard began, but Vince was having none of it and his face had turned into an angry rage, his top lip was snarling and his eyebrows were furrowed. His fist clenched into a ball.  
"I'm engaged!" he screamed before hurtling his fist forwards but diverting it towards the sofa, plunging his fist into the soft cushions scattered about.  
"Vince I…"  
"No Howard, just no. I'm engaged for fucksake!"  
"But…"  
"Howard, just get 'outta my face."_

Howard wiped the back of his arm under his nose, ignoring the mucus. He sniffed and looked towards the open window, the curtain flapping in an out by the wind.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find._

Howard stepped up to the window, and placed a shaky hand on the frame peering out and down at the drop below. He sniffed more as he drew back and stood once again in the dismally lit room, he sighed.

_"Wait Vince where are you going?" Howard screeched as Vince threw various items into his suitcase.  
"Away from you, I'm moving in with Harriet! I'm sick of all this shit." Vince screamed back, throwing in all the unnecessary items, into his case.  
"what exactly have I done? I'm in love is that a crime?!" Howard cried from the doorway.  
"Fucking hell Yes! When it's with your engaged best friend," Vince snapped, shutting his suitcase and heading for the door.  
"well, ex-best friend." He spat before leaving with a swoosh of his coat._

The cold London air blew through Howard's smoky brown locks, and stinging at his eyes making them water even further, although this couldn't have been too noticeable from all the crying. Beads of water fell off his cheeks, freefalling to the ground three storeys below and freezing on the floor.

The candle flickered out in the flat, and the semi-darkness vanished, leaving only the stars to light Howards fate.  
"I guess I'm going to fall for you again, I love you Vince I'm sorry you couldn't see that." Howard whispered absently to the skies before letting his numb fingers give way sending him cascading downwards towards the hard stony floor below.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
_

Vince strutted semi drunk down the path, he wasn't lost but he'd somehow managed to find his way home; his old home. He staggered up the path and around the corner onto Acorn place and fumbled around in his pocket for his keys, he continued up the road tripping up something along the way. He collapsed to the floor and studied his foot which was beginning to twinge.  
"Ouch, bastard." He hissed to himself, he noticed the blood on the pavement and second glanced his throbbing foot, not necessarily looking for the gash in his flesh but the gash in his boots but only found a gash in heart upon realisation of where the blood came from. Howard was spread out across the pavement, lying in a pool of blood, glass shards from the pavement sticking out of him, side front and back. His skin was grey and his lips where blue.

His eyes staring.  
Vince almost felt as though he'd stopped breathing. His gasps of horror caught in the back of his throat. Tears prickled the backs of his eyes and a lump of guilt threatened his throat. He held Howard's cold lifeless body and wailed, his wedding ring slipping off his finger.  
"I'm so, so, so sorry!" Vince screamed, although his apologies were just too late.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_


End file.
